To examine the enzymatic processes leading to inositol formation and to subsequent inositol utilization for polysaccharide biosynthesis and other processes in micoorganisms, plants and animals, including cell cultures of eukaryotic organisms. To search for functional roles of inositol participation in carbohydrate metabolism and to study carbohydrate interconversions related to these processes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Leibowits, M. C., D. B. Dickinson, F. A. Loewus, and M. W. Loewus. 1977. Partial purification and study of pollen glucuronokinase. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 179:559-564. Chen, Minshen and F. A. Loewus. 1977. myo-Inositol metabolism in Lilium longiflorum pollen. Uptake and incorporation of myo-inositol-2-3H. Plant Physiol. 59:653-658.